


Stewed Nuts

by Canadianlarrie (canadianlarrie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Stubborn Louis, harry makes a deal, this is how I hear Louis' accent in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianlarrie/pseuds/Canadianlarrie
Summary: Autumn Drabble Prompt #2: AcornIt's Autumn in the Stylinson kitchen and Harry really wants Louis to be adventurous with his food, even if it means he has to sweeten the pot.





	Stewed Nuts

"Ya can't fookin put those in there, yer nowt bleedin' Gordon Ramsay, Haz." Louis yelled.  
"Lou, it adds a vibrant nutty essence to the stew, really improves flavour." Harry urged.  
"Come on mate, yer taking the Mick now. You're puttin' them in and tellin' me to eat it like I'm supposed think that's normal? I'm not eatin' bloody acorns no matter how many fookin posh words you throw around, it's not happening mate. End of." Louis argued.  
"I'll blow ya if you try it." Harry countered.  
"Bloody hell Harry, this is fantastic. Right, on yer knees ole boy." Louis ordered.


End file.
